


Nothing Says Romance Like Bar Fights and Burgers

by irismon



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Bar fights, Blood, Discussion of Violence, Mild Injury, Other, Polyamory, gendered slurs, vitiligo nano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismon/pseuds/irismon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Parv had dragged him out of his apartment for drinks on a Saturday night, Will didn't expect to wet involved in a bar fight. He also didn't expect to get his nose broken. Or to meet two attractive, injured strangers in the ER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Says Romance Like Bar Fights and Burgers

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this an early birthday present to myself. Brainstormed at one o'clock this morning and written in about forty five minutes around noon. Excited to finally put the first proper fic of this ship in the archive!

Will hadn’t been planning on spending his Saturday night in the ER. But here he was, sitting in a relatively empty waiting room with nobody but the secretary at the desk, a tiny girl slumped in the chair across from him, and a man sitting directly next to him who looked like he could deadlift a horse. Will pressed a tissue to his bleeding nose and silently cursed Parv for dragging him out of his apartment and starting the chain of events that led him here.

“That’s a pretty nasty break you got there.” Will turned his head to look at the man next to him. His voice was different than Will had expected; he looked like he’d be a gruff baritone, but he spoke with a cheerful tenor that only made his smile look more friendly. “How’d you get it?”

“Bar fight,” Will said, but because his nose was broken and the world was unfair it came out sounding more like “Buh fuht.”

The man broke out into a grin. “Really? Same here! I’m Kirin, by the way.” He held out a hand with a slight wince.

Will shifted his tissue into his other hand and shook. “Will,” he said. It sounded more like “Well.”

Evidently Kirin was fluent in broken nose, because he didn’t seem confused. “Will, huh? So how’d you get involved? You don’t seem like the kind of guy who usually starts bar fights.”

Will rolled his eyes. “It was my friend Parv’s fault. He’s a bit of an aggressive drunk.” It wasn’t precisely true; Will wasn’t sure he even considered Parv a “friend,” especially after tonight, and Parv wasn’t an aggressive drunk so much as he forgot his own limits and started thinking he was invincible. Hence why he’d assumed he’d be able to take down a guy built like a linebacker even though Parv was 5’10” on his tiptoes and only weighed a hundred pounds soaking wet. “He tried to take on more than he could handle and the dude’s friends started ganging up on him. I tried to pull him out of it and ended up getting elbowed in the face.”

Kirin hissed in sympathy. “That’s pretty rough. You’re probably better off than me, if that’s any consolation.”

Will eyed Kirin carefully. “You look fine to me.” He looked a little better than fine, not that Will was going to admit it out loud. Kirin had the kind of thick, muscular figure that only came through the blessing of good genetics and rigorous exercise. Given any other circumstances Will probably would have wanted to climb him like a tree. As it was, the blood gushing all over his face was kind of killing his libido.

Kirin grinned and shifted in his seat with a wince. “That’s kind of you to say. I’m really just lucky that no one decided to go for my face.”

Will raised his eyebrows. “What happened?”

“Well, I was hanging out at my friend Mickey’s bar - he’s a bartender - just killing some time when a group of guys started harassing him. I wasn’t going to let them give Mickey a hard time, so I suggested we all step outside.” Kirin smiled sheepishly. “In hindsight, I probably should have grabbed some backup, but I figured I could take all three of them. Soon as we got outside they knocked me flat on my back and started kicking me in the stomach.”

Will hissed in sympathy. “What did you do?”

Kirin grinned. “I started snapping at their legs. After I managed to bite one of them in the calf they ran pretty fast.”

“Oh please, you think that’s bad?” Kirin and Will glanced across the waiting room at the other occupant, the girl sitting across from them. Will had assumed she’d been asleep, but now she was slumped in her chair and appraising them both critically. She looked pretty bad; she had a black eye and the light patches of skin on her arms were covered in bruises and what looked like bite marks.

“If you’ve got a better story, Miss….” Kirin said, trailing off.

“The name’s Nano. And yeah, I’ve got a pretty good one.” She grinned, and Will noticed her lip was split as well. “So I went out with my mates tonight, just planning to have some fun, right? And this group of guys starting coming on to me, but I was having none of that. Just wanted to have a couple drinks. So I told them no, but they kept pressing me, and I kept repeating myself. Eventually they got fed up, started accusing me of being a tease and calling me a quim.” Will had no idea what that meant, but from the angry noise Kirin made he assumed it wasn’t anything good. “So I had to put my foot down. Except they were pretty big assholes, all 6’0” or so. Couldn’t get any good leverage. So I climbed up on top of the bar and launched myself onto the biggest one’s back.”

Kirin hooted with laughter as Nano broke out into a grin. Will stared at her, and then glanced between the two of them. “I’m surrounded by crazy people,” he muttered to himself.

“Aw, come on,” Kirin said. “You love it, if your taste in friends is any indication.”

Will huffed indignantly. Nano grinned and shifted in her seat, resting the good side of her face on her hand. “So, are you boys doing anything after this?”

“After I get plaster stuck on my nose?” Will said. “No, I’m not planning on it.”

“Why don’t we go out for drinks?” Kirin suggested.

“What, me?”

“All three of us.”

Will frowned. “I don’t think drinks is a good idea after the night we’ve had. Plus, Nano has a head wound. Don’t want to mix alcohol with a possible concussion.”

“Burgers, then?” Nano suggested. “I could use a good piece of meat right now.”

“Sounds good to me,” Kirin said. They turned to look at Will.

Will glanced between them and shrugged. “What the hell. It’s not like my night could get any weirder.”


End file.
